


Not for Hire

by gumboy



Series: Pop's Barbershop Anthology [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: When Luke spotted the sports car parked illegally in front of Pop's Barbershop, he knew something was up. He just didn't expect a job offer to join the Avengers.





	

It had been three whole days since one of Luke's hoodies last gained a few bullet holes, and Luke was feeling pretty good about it. So much so he only slowed down a few steps when he saw the fancy sports car parked illegally in front of Pop's Barbershop. It had drawn quite a crowd, some of them being known car thieves in the hood. Normally he would have stopped and told them to take a hike and remind them that Pop's was neutral ground. Instead he only raised an eyebrow and headed for the door to check in on Fish and see which kids from the neighborhood had shown up today.

However if some idiot had parked an expensive sports car like that in his neighborhood, Luke believed that the fool had it coming.

"You see what's outside?" he asked Fish after coming into the shop. "Someone's going to get their car broken into."

"Don't worry about the car," a voice called out from the back of the room. "She can look after herself."

Fish gave Luke a knowing look and nodded to the corner where a bunch of kids were shouting over the results of the finish on the old Nascar game.

"Hey man! You cheated!"

The cheater in question wasn't the normal drop-in at Pop's. Most of the kids were looking for a place to hang out off the street. This guy was definitely older. And in a three piece suit. And had a watch on his arm that matched the GNP of most third world countries.

"I am most certainly _not_ a cheater," Tony Stark protested. "You just have a crappy controller. And really, who owns an original XBox these days? Deplorable."

It should be noted that Stark had Friday hack the XBox to rig the results.

Most people would have been star struck. Luke on the other hand knew that no one like Stark would show up to a place like this without some kind of an agenda. Needless to say, Luke was feeling more than a little wary. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I was looking for a haircut," Tony said tossing the controller to one of the kids. He stood up and straightened his suit and tie. "But apparently you guys don't have a barber? Not sure how that works."

"I'm not sure we'd meet the standards of your usual hair stylist, Mr. Stark," Luke replied wryly.

"Call me, Tony," he said reaching to shake Luke's hand. "And you're right. Not here for a haircut and from what people tell me I look good with the beard so I'll skip on the shave as well."

"Call me, Luke," he replied. "And if you're not looking for a shave or a haircut, what do you want?"

"Two bits?" Tony quipped.

No one laughed. Tony sighed and moved on.

"You might have heard of a certain organization I'm a part of," Tony continued. "We've had some... membership loss in the last couple of months and I'm looking for some people to help me out."

"Not interested," Luke said shaking his head.

"That's pretty quick," Tony said frowning slightly. "You haven't even heard my pitch."

"I'm not sure I'm the guy you want," Luke said shaking his head.

"You mean a guy who's immune to bullets and can punch a hole through a building?" Tony asked. "To be honest that's actually the kind of person we'd be looking for."

"I don't think so," Luke replied shaking his head.

"Oh? Why not?" Tony replied. "If you want I could hire you. Make it a paid position."

"I'm not for hire. Saving the world isn't my thing and it's not the kind of profile I want," Luke said honestly.

"Look, I get what you're doing here," Tony said respectfully gesturing around the room. "And I can help with that. Don't you think you're made for something bigger than this?"

"I think I'm exactly where I need to be."

Tony mulled that over and nodded. "Fair enough," he said taking out a business card and handing it to Luke. "But if you change your mind, don't be afraid to call."

"I won't," Luke said amiably. "But I appreciate the offer. Thank you for coming by, Mr. Stark."

"Tony," he repeated before turning to address the boys playing XBox in the corner. "And thanks for the game fellas. When I walk out of here I'll refrain from telling everyone how badly I spanked you at NASCAR."

The boys started throwing trash talk back at Tony which made Luke, Tony and Fish grin. 

With a wink and a brisk step, Tony left the shop as he had left it.

****

Two days later and Luke was coming back to the shop after visiting the local bodega. Which unfortunately was being held up when he walked in. Typical. All Luke wanted was a coke and he ended up with a hoodie full of bullet holes.

And a free coke.

This time around there wasn't a car parked illegally, it was a delivery truck. Men were going back and forth bringing large packages from the truck into the building. It had already gathered quite a crowd and Luke had to wade his way through just to get to the door.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" he called out as he walked through the door.

Fish pointed at the jar. Luke sighed and shoved a dollar in as a woman with red hair and an impeccable business suit approached him.

"Mr Cage, I presume?" she asked. "I'm Pepper Potts. I'm the director of the September Foundation. Mr. Stark called me a few days ago about establishing a grant for you."

Luke was a little distracted because one of the delivery men was hanging a wide screen TV on the wall. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Mr. Stark thought your shop could use some additional funding," Pepper said with an amused smile. "As well as an actual barber."

Luke immediately started shaking his head. "I told him I wasn't interested and I'm not for hire. We can't take this."

"Like hell we can't!" Fish interjected from the corner.

"I assure you there are no strings attached to this, Mr. Cage," Pepper said in a reassuring way and then let out a sigh. "To quote Tony, 'I just want to make sure those kids have no excuses for when I beat their ass on XBox the next time I come by.'"

Luke had to laugh and began nodding his head. "Okay. Okay. All right. Fine."

The kids who had been listening outside let out a cheer.

Pepper smiled. "There are a few details we have to go though. I think there's a place down the street where can get some coffee and go iron them out."

Luke did not move his head an inch when she mentioned coffee. He was not going to give Fish the satisfaction.


End file.
